horrorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Murder 3: The Beginning
''Murder 3: The Beginning ''is the third installment of the'' [http://horrorroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Murder_(series) ''Murder series]. It focused on the origins of the Killer and set up majority of the plot that hadn't been established. Chronologically, it was the beginning of the series. Plot Two years before the events of Murder: Part 1, a man goes on a murderous rampage because he's been lied to for seventeen years. Family, friends, no one is safe from this killer. Synopsis Present day, a flashback and flashforward play on loop as visions of the various victims of the Killer appear and are remembered. Then in the back of an armored car, the Killer waits and remembers his beginning. The beginning. In 1990, Ravélei and Arthur Clyde prepare to have a baby. The couple go to Eldridge Memorial Hospital and are ushered in before Ravélei is taken away. Several hours later, the couple meet their son, Brad, for the first time. A nurse, a very good one at that, named Savannah Lovell takes Brad to the nursery but makes a mistake by dropping his name tag and putting it on the wrong crib, one that belonged to Braedon Harris. Meanwhile, Will Tate and Kalina Burley began an affair while Will's wife was pregnant. Seventeen years later in 2007, Karla Tate, Will's daughter, and Ada Lovell, Savannah's daughter, head to the Tate's home after school. They go inside to find Will at home and the girls strike up a conversation, Will joins in and after several minutes head upstairs to Karla's room. They chat about several things, breast implants, music, boys - Brad Clyde and Ellis Jones inparticular. Ada brings up the idea of asking Ellis to sneak them into his father's club before the girls get to studying. Meanwhile elsewhere in Eldridge, Arthur is in a session with his therapist, Greg Hudson. After trying to explain where he thinks his anger comes from, Greg informs Arthur that he can no longer help him and he must pass him on to another therapist which made Arthur mad. Greg then temporarily left the room but came back minutes later to find Arthur snooping in his file, giving him the info that Brad had been switched at birth. Greg shouted at him and told him to put the file down but Arthur shoved past him and left, when Greg finally left Arthur was waiting and followed him home before murdering him. Meanwhile, Ada met with Ellis at the Waffle House diner and convinced him to sneak her, Karla, and Brad into his dad's club to which he agreed. As she left, Brad came in and sat down with Ellis before ordering some food. Ellis invited Brad to the club and the pair talked for a little bit before Ellis left, too. Back at the Clyde's home, Ravélei waited for her husband and some to come home. She was busy cleaning when Arthur came home and quickly went upstairs to change out of his bloody clothes. When he came back downstairs from changing he asked Ravélei to make him some food and she quickly did. They made small talk before Ravélei asked Arthur about his session with Greg, he retaliated and slapped her, telling her to never bring it up again before stating he'd learned that Brad was switched with another baby to which she said she already knew, he hit her again before throwing their dining room table at the window and storming out, knocking Brad down as he came in. Brad quickly ran to his mother but she told him to leave and go stay at Ellis'. Arthur returned later, hitting Ravélei again before killing her. The next day, Karla came home from school to find Kalina in her home. She had suspected her father was with someone, but she didn't like the woman and called her a whore. Kalina shrugged the insult off and went to leave but Will then returned home, she informed him of what Karla said and he then attempted to talk to her about it. Meanwhile, Kalina returned to work and was unknowingly stalked by Arthur. She talked to Gail Macktavish, the receptionist, when she arrived and was asked to go find some papers for her. Arthur then walked in, lied to Gail to get her away, and followed Kalina up deeper into the hospital. He lied to her, saying he was a father of a patient, and then pretended to leave but caused a black out in that area instead. He began stalking her, making a buzzing-humming noise and stabbing her in the back but she escaped into a room and blocked the door. Arthur then broke in after several attempts and made her his third victim. The next night, Ada went over to Karla's home and the pair got ready for the night at Ellis' father's club, they went over a plan to sleep with the boys as they got ready before finally leaving. After arriving, they found Ellis and Brad waiting and they chatted for a short bit before Ellis revealed the beer he'd brought for them. Karla suggested turning on music to which Ada said she'd go find some CDs, but Ellis stopped her and said he'd go. Once outside he attempted to clear his head by saying he was in love with Brad and just wanted to tell him, Arthur revealed himself and began creeping Ellis out as he talked to him, getting angry but not harming him. Ellis said he was being weird and attempted to leave but Arthur walked away, then realizing he forgot the CDs he continued to his truck only to be murdered by Arthur. Meanwhile in the club, Karla and Brad were making out whilst Ada waited around, suddenly a scream echoed in from the entrance. The trio went to investigate and found Kalina's nude, dead body hanging from the broken down ferris wheel across the street. Ada immediately thought of Ellis and ran to his truck to find his dead body. The next morning at school, Karla arrived late and stated she had informed her father of Kalina's death and had to comfort him. The trio had felt weird at school because of Ellis being gone but were called to the office, Ada freaked out and screamed at the class before running to the office. Karla and Brad felt annoyed but followed her to the office to be met by a police officer, he informed them he needed to take them downtown to be questioned and they'd meet their parents there. Meanwhile at the police station, Savannah hounded the officer at the front desk and said that it was unfair that they had to be questioned since their friend just died. Will arrived then and attempted to calm her, they chatted a little bit before the kids arrived. They noted the lack of Brad's parents and they were then questioned before being informed of Ravélei's death and Arthur's missing status, making him the prime suspect. After this, Savannah asked Will to let them stay at his home and he agreed, also allowing Brad to stay there too. Savannah then left to get some items from her home for Ada. When she got home, she felt uneasy and was startled when one of her cats flew into the wall, she ran outside before sneaking back inside to the kitchen and attempting to call the police, Arthur revealed himself then and attempted to attack her but she ran. He caught up to her in a barn and she attempted to hold him off by teasing that she knew where his real son was, she was unwilling to give it up however and was promptly murdered. Back at the Tate house, the group arrived and Karla went to take a shower whilst Ada, Brad, and Will talked. Ada stated her worry for her mother being gone and Brad said he felt like he should leave cause he thought Arthur would come after him. Will attempted to console them before going outside to check some stuff around the house. Karla then came down and suggested going to get some food to take their minds off of the situation, the three of them then went out as Arthur found and murdered Will. After arriving at the Waffle House, the three ordered food from the waitress, Loretta Darling, and she went off to get it and made it very quickly since she had no other customers. While they were eating, they started reminiscing about Ellis and various memories with him. Soon Karla recieved a text from Will that said to return home immediately and that she was grounded, the three of them quickly finished eating and got ready to leave. Loretta had disappeared and Ada called to her, she responded saying she had lots of trash in the back and was busy. After getting out to the car, Karla realized she left her phone inside and went back in for it but was unaware that Arthur was waiting and triggered the lock on the front door, she attempted to leave but was locked in and then recieve a picture of Loretta dead in the back room, then a picture of her father's dead body, and finally the buzzing noise on her phone. Karla started freaking out while Brad and Ada attempted to break in but Arthur came out from the back and cornered Karla, forcing her to commit suicide to escape him. Brad and Ada ran away as Arthur started to chase them, they got half way across town before Brad stopped them and said they had to kill Arthur. Ada was hesitant so Brad said they should go to the police, they ran to the police station before Arthur appeared and slammed into Brad who then punched him in the mouth. He ran inside after Ada and attempted to hold the door shut while Arthur tried to get in, Officer Danny Chung was waiting in the station and was at first confused until Arthur broke the glass on the front door and then shouted for the kids to get behind him. While Danny waited for Arthur to break in so he could shoot him, Brad told Ada they should run. They started to move further into the prison but stopped when they heard three shots go off, Danny had killed Arthur. Ada turned to see if Danny really did get him but when they opened to door to find his body, it was gone and all that was there was a large pool of blood and three bullet shells. The three of them stood there confused until their phones started making a static-buzzing sound, Arthur then appeared behind them and said he couldn't die as he had unfinished business, so he wasn't going anywhere. He then shot Danny in the head, causing Ada to try and run, Brad was then thrown out the front doors and finally murdered Ada. Arthur slowly walked outside after Brad, who attempted to run and even fight back, and grabbed him before slamming him on the back of a police car. Brad called him heartless to which he agreed, stating that he'd just have to take Brad's before he ripped it out, after which he said he didn't want it and stuffed it back in. Arthur then began walking and in a flash forward was shown to be the Killer, still waiting in the armored car. Finally the truck stopped and Arthur looked up, eying his next victim as he prepared to start his rampage again. Story and Ending Change After Karla heads back into the diner to retrieve her forgotten cellphone and she discovers the buzzing signal as well as the photos of Will and Loretta's bodies, she begins to panic. Brad and Ada try to head inside, noticing her panic, but are locked out. Karla runs over to the door begging for them to get her out and shows them the photo of her father's body. Brad grabs a brick outside and attempts to break the window but finds the glass to be shatter-resistant, just as Arthur steps into the diner and begins to target Karla. Panicking, Karla throws plates and silverware at him before jumping over the counter and finding a handgun with only two bullets. She manages to quickly load it and attempts to shoot Arthur but misses due to her panicked state. Brad and Ada try to get Arthur's attention but he ignores them, now approaching Karla with a steak knife. Karla, seeing no other way out, defiantly tells Arthur she'll never be his victim and turns the gun on herself, committing suicide. Brad and Ada hurry inside the police station where they're greeted by Officer Danny Chung. Arthur follows the kids into the station and attacks Brad, throwing him against a wall and knocking him out. Danny, after several attempts to get Arthur to stand down, shoots and kills him. Ada tries to wake Brad until an ambulance arrives and takes them to the local Hospital. A storm starts outside. Once at the Hospital and settled into a room, Ada and Brad attempt to console each other of the loss of their best friends. The pair reminisces over good times they've had and memories, Ada tells Brad that Karla really liked him and had always talked about dating him. He seems saddened by this, wishing he'd tried to get together with her sooner. Danny enters then enters the room and tells the pair of some shocking news, the photo of Loretta and Will's bodies sent to Karla's phone. Ada worries for her mother's safety and asks the officers to check in on her, she tells Brad she's going to go try and call her mom in the meantime and she'll return with snacks. He tells her to take her time and that he'll talk to her when she knows her mom is safe. Outside where the storm is brewing, Arthur's body is struck by lightning and reanimates. Ada heads to another section of the Hospital and attempts to call her mother but finds the line dead, frustrated and worried, she contemplates leaving to go home but decides it's not smart to leave Brad alone. She heads to a vending machine near the entrance to grab them snacks. When she turns to leave she is horrified, seeing Arthur staring at her from outside the Hospital. She screams in horror as he heads her way, she attempts to run but trips and Arthur manages to catch her and murders her, impaling her on a coat hook. Hearing the scream, Danny leaves Brad - telling him to stay put - and investigates. He finds Ada's body and immediately attempts to call for back up but is killed when Arthur stabs him in the neck with a syringe, he drops his gun and Arthur shoots him in the head. Brad, hearing the gunshot down the hall, tries to leave - eventually seeing Arthur down the hall. Panicked, he attempts to run and hides. Arthur chases him deep into the Hospital and Brad decides he's had enough and tells Arthur that this is his end, attempting to shoot him with Danny's discarded gun. The reanimated Arthur takes the bullets like they're nothing and knocks Brad to the ground, he tells him "this is your end and my beginning." Brad calls him a heartless monster, to which Arthur agrees, and says he'll have to settle for Brad's heart instead before ripping it out of his chest. As Arthur turns to leave, a flash forward of his victims is shown before he awakens in the present day. The armored car doors open and Arthur looks up, eying his next victims and planning his next kill. Death Order #Greg Hudson - Stabbed in the chest, then in the back of the head before it was severed from his body. #Ravélei Halla-Clyde - Thrown off of a balcony. #Kalina Burley - Strangled with a lamp power cord, her body was later left hanging from a ferris wheel. #Ellis Jones - Stabbed in the back of the head. #Savannah Lovell - Shoved out second story window of a barn. #Will Tate - Shot in the stomach. #Loretta Darling - Stabbed to death. (Off Screen) #Karla Tate - Suicide; shot herself to escape Arthur. #Arthur Clyde - Shot by Danny Chung. (Revived) #Ada Lovell - Impaled on a coat hook. #Danny Chung - Stabbed in the neck with a syringe and shot in the head. #Brad Clyde - Heart ripped out. Cast October Amat as Arthur Clyde Lulu Malik as Ravélei Halla-Clyde Abraelon as Brad Clyde MelanieDiPrima Putzo as Karla Tate Melanie DiPrima as Will Tate Annie Juran as Kalina Burley Mattey Juran as Ellis Jones Mattey Juran as Greg Hudson Uber Wingtips as Savannah Lovell Quinn Anton as Ada Lovell Lulu Malik as Evelyn Tate RP Tool as Gail Macktavish RP Tool as Loretta Darling RP Tool as Danny Chung Notes *Previous name ideas included Murder 3, Murder: Part 3, and MURD3R before deciding on Murder 3: The Beginning. Category:Murder Series Category:RP Pages Category:Finished